Meet me under the Mistletoe
by CaptainHookLover
Summary: Its Christmas time in Storybrooke and Captain Hook has his eyes set on a special lady. With the help of Henry he is able to get Ruby to be with him on Christmas Eve. This is a short story for the Red Hook ship for the TV Show Once Upon A Time. Enjoy!


It was December 20th, and everyone in Storybrooke was going crazy, putting up their decorations, getting the Christmas trees, buying their presents, getting ready for the greatest time of the year.

Since everyone had been so preoccupied with the curse breaking and them remembering who they were, and then Emma and Snow getting sucked back to their old world, and everyone was trying to find a way to get them back, they had been quite busy.

But now they were all together once again, even if they were still stuck in Storybrooke they wanted to make sure that they would make this the best Christmas ever.

Hook had been in Storybrooke now for a few days, but he did not really understand this strange holiday. He came here to get revenge on Rumplestilskin but he still needed to figure out where that weapon that could kill him was hidden. So for now he decided to try to lay-low, look around, see what he could find.

He ended up at Granny's dinner, and there he met Henry. He was sitting in a booth by himself, having a milkshake. As soon as Henry saw Hook he invited him over to sit with him.

He didn't particularly like children, but he really had nothing else to do so he decided to sit with the boy.

"So you're Captain Hook" said Henry, smiling at him.

"Aye, and who might you be?" asked Hook sitting down.

"I'm Henry."

"Ah Swan's kid" he said. He remembered that Emma had mentioned she needed to get back to her son, and this was him.

"Yep thats me" he said. "So what brings you to granny's?"

"Well the truth is I was getting rather hungry" Hook said, as he glanced around the room. It seemed that he was looking for someone in particular.

"Mm hmm" said Henry, taking a sip of his milkshake.

"What is that supposed to mean?" he asked, a bit confused.

"I think we both know your not here to get food" he said. He then shifted his eyes towards Ruby who was walking towards them.

"How's the milkshake Henry" she said, with a big smile on her face.

"Delicious" said Henry.

"Hello love" said Hook, looking up at Ruby.

"Hello Killian" she said, blushing a little.

Ruby was the fist person that Hook met here in Storybrooke, and he was instantly enamored by her. There was just something about her that seemed to pull him closer, that made him want to be with her. Whenever he was with her he actually forgot about why he was here in the first place, if even for a moment. She was so beautiful and sweet and smart. But she was also brave and tough, and adventurous and a dreamer. He had found himself coming to granny's a lot, just to see her. She was usually busy dealing with the customers but he would always wait for her shift to be over, and they would just stay there talking. Ruby enjoyed listening to all his stories about his adventures in the Enchanted Forest, and Neverland. He had grown to like her, a lot, and he could only hope that she felt the same.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked.

"I'll just have a beer" he said.

She left, and Hook couldn't help but continue to stare at her as she left. He liked watching her from behind. He then turned his attention back to Henry.

"So you like ruby then?" he asked. "I think she likes her too, you should ask her out."

"Ask her out?" he asked, confused.

"Yeah on a date" said Henry. "Its what people in this world do when they like someone. I mean she'll probably be busy but... Oh I know, you can ask her out on Christmas!"

"What is this Christmas anyway?" Hook asked.

"Well its basically this holiday were everyone gets each other gifts and we decorate and get a big tree and we have lights and caroling and parties and on Christmas Eve Santa Claus comes to all the houses and leaves presents for everyone! And everyone is together, and its just a great holiday" said Henry.

"So basically you wait for a big fat man to break into your house to leave you a gift?" asked Hook.

"Well I mean when you put it like that" said Henry.

"Here you go" said Ruby, as she placed the beer on the table. "What are you boys talking about?"

"Henry here was explaining Christmas to me" he said.

"Oh I love Christmas. It really brings everyone together, its my favorite time of the year!" said Ruby, smiling. "We are actually having a Christmas party here on Christmas Eve you should come!"

"I am not sure if that will be a good idea" said Hook. "But if you're here, I will certainly come."

Ruby smiled and then looked down for a moment, trying not to blush.

"Good well the party starts at 6:30 so just stop by" said Ruby. "It will be fun! You can meet new people, make some friends."

"Ha well I don't know about that" said Hook. The only friend he seemed to make so far was Ruby. He had reunited with his crew as well, since they were taken by the curse, but other than that he hadn't really bothered to talk to anyone. "But I'll definitely stop by."

"Great" said Ruby, smiling, filled with excitement. She really liked Hook, or Killian as she liked to call him. She had stories about the notorious Captain Hook back when they were in the Enchanted Forest, but she felt like there was more to him than that. He wasn't a monster like most people thought. Plus, she felt like she could relate to him, with the whole wolf-thing and all.

She smiled at them and then walked away, as she had other customers to attend to.

"So are you going to get her a present?" asked Henry.

"A present?" asked Hook.

"Yeah, it is Christmas after all. What do you have in mind."

Hook pondered over this for a moment. He actually wasn't sure what to get her. He had only known her for a few days, and he didn't really know her that well. He also really wasn't the gift-giving type, but for her he would do anything.

Suddenly a little girl walked over to them and sat next to Henry. Great Hook thought another one.

"Oh Hi Grace" said Henry. "Grace this is Hook, Hook Grace."

"Hello" he said.

"I just came over to tell you that your mom is looking for you" she said.

"Oh who Regina or Emma?" Henry asked.

"Emma" she said. She then got up and left, she didn't really want to be around Hook.

Henry decided to stay though, he wanted to help out Hook.

"Shouldn't you go see Emma?" Hook asked.

"Nah I want to help you" said Henry. "I think you should do something romantic for Ruby!"

"Do I look like the romantic type?" asked Hook, a bit amused.

"Not really, but come on you like her right?" asked Henry.

"Well yes I suppose I do" said Hook.

"OK so here's what you'll do." and Henry told him of his plan.

"Henry?" a familiar voice said. Hook turned over to see none other than Emma Swan walking towards them. "What are you doing with Hook?"

"I was just helping him out. He likes Ruby so I came up with a plan for him to impress her on Christmas!" Henry said excited.

"Really?" Emma said a bit surprised. "Henry if your done with the milkshake why don't you wait outside for a moment."

Henry nodded. He then put some money on the counter to pay for the milkshake, said goodbye to Hook and walked out the door. Emma decided to take a seat in front of Hook. She looked him straight in the eye and said "So you like Ruby then?"

"Yes" he said, with a smirk in his face.

Emma knew he was telling the truth, but he also knew that Hook was dangerous.

"All right, I can see your telling the truth" she said. "But I'll warn you, if you do anything to hurt Ruby I swear I'll"

"You'll what Ms. Swan? Arrest me?" he said. "I may be a pirate, but I am capable of feelings. And I do care for Ruby, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her."

"We'll see about that" she said, as she got up and left.

Christmas Eve came and it was time for Hook to execute Henry's plan. He decided to call it operation Mistletoe.

The party had started, and everyone in Storybrooke was at Granny's. They had decorations all over the place, presents, food, music, it was really a great party. They were all very happy to be together. Ruby had her hair down in light curls. She had this red lace dress and black stockings, with red high heels. She was also wearing a Santa hat.

She couldn't help but search around every few minutes, wondering where Killian was.

"Ruby?" asked Snow or Mary-Margaret which was her Storybrooke name. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I am fine. I am just waiting for someone" she said.

"Oh Hook right?" said Snow.

"How did you know?" asked ruby a bit surprised.

"Honey I think everyone here knows you like him" she said, smiling at her friend.

"Is that obvious?" she asked, a bit embarrassed.

"Well... yeah" said Snow. "And don't be surprised if he doesn't show up, I mean I am not sure many people would be happy with him here."

Ruby just smiled at Snow, she wasn't quite sure what to say. It was already 7:15 and he still wasn't here.

Suddenly she saw Henry walking towards her with an envelope. "Here its from Hook." he said and he then just walked away.

Ruby opened up the envelope and found a piece of paper folded in half. She opened it up and found a drawn out map of Storybrooke, or at least part of it. It looked sort of like a treasure map, expect there was no X to mark the final destination. Ruby looked at it curiously and decided to follow the map to wherever it might lead. She got her coat and scarf and headed out the door.

The map said to head 50 paces to the North, and so Ruby did and it led her to Moe's Flower shop.

She started to sneeze as she was allergic to flowers, but there in the door there was a a beautiful bouquet of roses and a note. The roses where for her and the note was another map that led to the next destination.

Ruby smiled, and she put the roses up to her nose smell. At least she wasn't allergic to roses. She now had to walk 100 paces east, and she arrived at the docks. She looked around and saw that there was a path made of Christmas lights. It was beautiful and Ruby followed it and it led her to the Jolly Roger, Killian's ship. That's how he got to Storybrooke with Cora, on the Jolly Roger after throwing the magical bean into the water.

It was already dark outside, but the soft white glow from the lights illuminated the ship beautifully! The moon was also out, it was a crescent moon tonight. The stars were also shining, it was a beautiful evening, despite the fact that it was freezing.

The gangplank was out and up on the ship was Mr. Smee.

"My lady" he said, gesturing for her to come up. Ruby walked up the gangplank and saw that there was table in the middle of the deck. It was beautifully decorated and sitting there waiting was Hook. He got up as soon as he saw Ruby.

"You came" he said a bit surprised.

"Of course, why are you surprised?" Ruby asked gently.

"Well I wasn't sure if you'd come since you had your party" he said. "I am terribly sorry if this is an inconvenience because of the party and stuff but I just didn't really feel comfortable being there with everyone but I really wanted to see you so Henry suggested I do this whole shanagen and well here we are."

Ruby smiled. "Its perfect. And thank you for the roses."

"My pleasure love. And i must say you look absolutely gorgeous tonight."

Ruby smiled as he pulled out her chair for you. For a pirate he actually had really good manners.

Mr. Smee went to the kitchen and then returned with their dinner. They were having spaghetti and garlic bread, which happened to be Ruby's favorite!

"How did you know?" she asked with a big smile on her face.

"A little birdie told me" he said, smiling.

They had their dinner and it was quite delicious. They found themselves deep in conversation, just talking and laughing, really enjoying each other's company.

They hadn't really been able to spend that much time together before tonight, since Ruby was always busy working and Hook was usually just keeping to himself, staying on his ship or sneaking around town.

They spent about four hours just talking to each other, and neither one had realized how much time they had spent together until this tiny snowflake fell on top of Ruby's head. It started to snow as a light snow shower fell down on them, getting stronger and stronger as the night went on.

This caught their attention and Ruby looked at her watch and saw the time.

"Wow time does fly when you are having fun" she said smiling.

"So you had fun tonight?" Hook asked.

"It was perfect" she said.

"Well its not over yet love" he said, getting up and offered her his hand to help her get up. He then led her up to the helm and told her to wait a moment. He walked down the steps to his cabin and returned a little later with a small little box.

"Merry Christmas" he said as he approached her, handing her the box.

Ruby looked surprised but happy at the same time. "you got me a present?" she said.

"I hope you like it. Open it" he said.

She untied the bow and opened up the box to find this beautiful necklace with a heart-shaped Ruby pendant. "Oh my gosh, Killian its beautiful!" she said, putting her hand over her mouth.

"I saw it at the jewelry store and immediately thought of you" he said. "Here allow me."

"Are you sure you can do it yourself?" she asked, pointing at his Hook.

"Yes, if you could just help me a bit by opening the clasp" he said.

Ruby obeyed and opened it up and then took her hair and raised it up so Killian could put the necklace on her neck, and he did. HE then asked her to close it up since it was rather difficult for him to do it with one hand.

She looked down at the pendant and admired its beauty.

"Its so beautiful, thank you Killian" she said, smiling at him. "I got you a present too but I left it at Granny's since I was expecting you there so I will give it you tomorrow."

"No worries love" he said, reaching out to put a strand of her hair behind her ear. He then looked up momentarily and then back to her.

Ruby decided to look up as well to see what he was looking up and noticed that there was a mistletoe hanging above their head.

"Whats this?" she asked chuckling, pointing up to the mistletoe.

"I believe its called Mistletoe" said Hook looking up. "Henry told me that it is customary in this land for two people to kiss if they are standing underneath it. I'll be honest I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to steal a kiss from you my dear."

Ruby smiled. Hook leaned in and their lips met. It was a soft, warm kiss that sent tingles down their bodies. Ruby pulled away momentarily and said "you're a good kisser."

"Well you deserve only the best my dear" he said, winking at her.

She then leaned in and kissed him again, more passionately this time. She wrapped her arms around his neck, as he wrapped his around her back, pulling her closer.

They stood there, kissing under the moonlight, the snow continuing to fall on them.

It was getting really cold though, so Hook decided to pull away to ask her "what do you say we go somewhere a bit warmer?"

Ruby nodded and he took her hand and led her down to his cabin, where they closed the door and continued their romantic Christmas eve night.

THE END


End file.
